


[Fanmix] All Sorts of Time

by A (mumblemutter)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/A
Summary: David wakes up in his own room.A soundtrack about being stuck in time, until you aren't anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sphesphe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphesphe/gifts), [bookhousegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookhousegirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all sorts of time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795544) by [sphesphe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphesphe/pseuds/sphesphe). 
  * Inspired by [Eternity in Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425207) by [bookhousegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookhousegirl/pseuds/bookhousegirl). 



[ ](http://whateverish.org/stuff/graphics/hockey_time-900.jpg)

(01) Helios - **The Red Truth**

(02) Kaleo - [**Way Down We Go**](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/kaleo/waydownwego.html)

(03) Eliza Shaddad - [**You for Me**](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Eliza-Shaddad-2/You-For-Me)

(04) James Blake - [**Retrograde**](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/jamesblake/retrograde.html)

So show me why you're strong  
Ignore everybody else  
We're alone now...

(05) Ólafur Arnalds - **Tomorrow's Song**

(06) Sun Kil Moon - [**Space Travel is Boring**](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/sunkilmoon/spacetravelisboring.html)

(07) Bastille - [**Get Home**](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/bastille/gethome.html)

This is just another night  
And we've had many of them

(08) Aquilo - [**Human**](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/aquilo/human.html)

(09) Jamie Foxx feat. Justin Timberlake & T.I. - [**Winner**](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/jamiefoxx/winner.html)

(10) Ólafur Arnalds - **This Place Was a Shelter**

(11) Woodkid - [**The Great Escape**](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/woodkid/thegreatescape.html)

(12) CHVRCHES - [**Make Them Gold**](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/chvrches/makethemgold.html)

We are made of our longest days  
We are falling but not alone  
We will take the best parts of ourselves  
And make them gold

(13) Helios - **Sing the Same Song Twice**

**Author's Note:**

> Everything sucks since 8tracks stopped working, but hopefully one of these will work for you:
> 
>   * [Apple Music](https://itunes.apple.com/de/playlist/all-sorts-of-time/idpl.8defe9038ae64c3b99d6c04379a27683?l=en)
>   * [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLISa6F6XDs8j7VLtMPqHvldSyFIcWnzOM)
>   * [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/37634617/playlist/5N4PjCKlu72hxi0ucUpg43)
> 

> 
> Thank you to Las for giving the first draft a listen and for helping out with a couple of songs when I was stuck ♥, to Sphe for writing a beautiful fic about a painful season, and to BHG for creating the remix that first made me go, hmm, what if I put all these feelings into playlist form?


End file.
